<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merlin in the Woods by VioletBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451064">Merlin in the Woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBlue/pseuds/VioletBlue'>VioletBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Coming Untouched, Consent, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Subspace, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBlue/pseuds/VioletBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin is stripped, loaded onto Arthur’s horse, and whisked into the woods to be thoroughly debauched by his lord.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Merlin in the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur always knows when it’s coming on. He can read Merlin’s body like a book. He knows what he needs.</p><p>He makes his excuses to the king and council, finds someone to cover training for the knights. He doesn’t bother telling Merlin where they are going, just throws a bag at him and tells him to prepare for a weekend in the forest. Merin catches the dark glint in Arthur’s eyes, gulps, and hurries to make preparations.</p><p>After the two of them have ridden out of sight of the castle, they stop and find a tree to tie up Merlin’s horse and abandon Merlin’s clothes. Arthur makes quick work of the cheap jacket, thin pants, silly little neckscarf. He peels away layers of fabric until his servant is completely bare before him. Something else slips away here too, something in Merlin’s face and posture, not to be retrieved until the weekend hunting trip is over and the clothes come back on. </p><p>Arthur grabs the boy’s body, then, runs his gloved hands over his servant’s hipbones and chest. He traces the line of his neck, cards his fingers through his hair, slips his hand between his legs. Merlin moans his name, softly, once, and gets a sharp slap across his cheek. He’s not here to make noise, he’s here to be a body for his lord’s pleasure. With relief, he settles into his role, pliant and limp in Arthur’s arms.</p><p> Arthur then swings Merlin back up unto the horse, in front of him. He takes the reins with one hand and the other loops around the naked boy in front of him, pressing him close. Merlin’s head lolls against his shoulder. Arthur’s hand idly plays with Merlin’s cock as they ride further into the woods, where nobody will follow. </p><p>Arthur sets up the tent, prepares the fire, then prepares Merlin. The boy’s eyes are closed as he is oiled, stretched, and bound tightly, then tossed onto the pile of bedding to be dealt with later. Arthur takes his time with other chores, enjoying sneaking glances behind him at the image of the boy, arms twisted tightly behind him, face down on the furs on the ground, pale ass bared to the world and glistening with oil. How he lies completely still, ready to be taken whenever Arthur feels the need, ready to be a silent and supple tool to slake Arthur’s lust.</p><p>He makes use of Merlin’s body every which way during those trips. Sometimes he just flips Merlin over and pounds him hard, leaving the boy covered in cum in a heap on the furs. Other times he makes an elaborate game of it: tying Merlin to a tree and teasing him for hours until he’s so wrung out from orgasms that he barely reacts when Arthur hoists up his legs and then fucks him against the trunk of the tree. One memorable afternoon, he hung Merlin upside down by his feet and relished the new angle that he found as he fucked Merlin’s throat, enjoying the way that Merlin’s whole body swayed and jiggled with the force of the thrusts.</p><p>But the best part is the end of the trips, when Arthur gets to unleash the stream of fantasies that he’s been carefully crafting every dark and gloriously sleepless night. </p><p>“When we ride back to Camelot,” he whispered to Merlin, “I’m going to keep you naked, draped facedown over my lap like a blanket, play with your ass while we ride by the villages and everyone comes out to gawk at you, the human plaything of the king.”</p><p>Merlin groaned slightly, his cheeks flushed as Arthur slowly fucked into him, keeping the rhythm agonizingly slow. He wanted to see how many depraved words it took before Merlin came untouched. </p><p>“I’m going to build all sorts of things to keep you locked up and close to me, so I can use you whenever I want. I’ll stuff you in a box with only your ass sticking out, or your head so I can fuck your mouth. I’ll keep you chained to the throne, kneeling between my legs so you can keep me pleasured during long meetings, and so that all can see how completely I own you, how they should not cross me.”</p><p>Merlin moaned louder this time, writhing slightly on the grass as best he could with his arms bound so tightly.</p><p>“I’ll make you my pet, tied up in my bed or sleeping on a cushion by my feet, fed by my hand. Until I’m tired of you and then I’ll make you a barnyard animal, leave you hobbled and gagged in the stables, only visit you when I want to fuck you in the dirt and plant my seed deep in your ass.”</p><p>That broke the last piece of the boy’s self control - Merlin’s cock twitched and his hips started canting wildly into the air, moaning wantonly. He didn’t use words… he was forbidden to speak when he was acting as a toy for Arthur, but Arthur didn’t mind the whorish sounds right now, filled with desperation and dark with lust.</p><p>“What else do you want, boy?” he ground out, trying his hardest to keep his rhythm even as arousal fogged his brain. “Do you want me to take you to an enchantress, have her do all kinds of unspeakable things to you? Give you tits to suck or a wet boy pussy for me to fuck? Do you want me to leave you naked in the stocks for a day, with a sign around your neck declaring that you’re free for anyone to use? Or perhaps I’ll bind you to the Round Table, and the initiation for all the new knights will be mingling their seed in your loose hole.”</p><p>Merlin came untouched with a shout, painting his own torso. Arthur groaned and with effort kept thrusting, enjoying the feel of burying himself in Merlin’s limp, motionless body as the boy rode his waves of orgasm. When at last he pulled out and came all over Merlin, the spaced-out boy barely reacted to the ropes of cum that hit his chest. Arthur groaned and leaned forward, rubbing his hand all over Merlin’s pale torso, massaging the seed into his skin. </p><p>“Fucking filthy,” he said reverently, as Merlin drifted off to sleep.</p><p>The ends of the weekends in the woods always come too soon. Soon Arthur has to pack up his belongings, including Merlin. He used to be more cautious with the boy’s body, but now he knows what the boy can take. So he folds up Merlin to a little ball, Merlin obediently grabbing his own ankles. Then the carefully lowers Merlin into the big sack, tying it up nice and tight. He admires his own handiwork, then throws the sack on the back of the horse along with his other possessions and rides back off to Camelot. </p><p>And if sometimes, Merlin whispers a detail of their exploits to Arthur when he’s in the middle of an important meeting or feast, just to see him splutter and turn red while Merlin backs away smirking… Well, Arthur reflects, reaching back to massage the sack on the back of his horse and being awarded with a small groan, he supposes Merlin deserves those small revenges.</p><p>And it always keeps him hungry, waiting for their next weekend in the woods.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hehe.</p><p>Let me know if you enjoyed, and if I missed any tags!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>